Prism
} |info = *Mirage generates a prism in her hands and launches it outward at a speed of 5''' meters per second. The prism is armed with '''10 / 13 / 16 / 20 lasers that track and damage enemies within 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 meters. Each laser inflicts a minimum of 80 / 120 / 170 / 250 damage per tick while Mirage is in the shadows, scaling up to a maximum of 160 / 240 / 340 / 500 damage per tick while Mirage is bathed in bright light. Damage ticks occur at a rate of 3 per second, and the prism lasts for 12 seconds. **Minimum and maximum laser damage is affected by Ability Strength, but the number of lasers is not. **Prism's damage is affected by environmental lighting at Mirage's position, scaling between the minimum and maximum values depending on the local light intensity. **The damage increase from environmental lighting is unaffected by Ability Strength and is capped at 200% under bright lighting conditions. **Lasers do not bypass obstacles in the environment. ** damage is effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew, but less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. **Prism duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Laser acquisition range is affected by Ability Range. **Multiple lasers will not target the same enemy simultaneously; an enemy can only be damaged by one laser at a time. **Enemies have a small chance to be staggered on each hit from the lasers. *Prism drains 10 energy per second; it will remain active so long as the ability duration remains, and Mirage has energy. Prism will end if Mirage runs out of energy, if the ability duration ends, or if deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. ** is deactivated while Prism is being channeled. *When the ability is deactivated, the prism will explode in a bright flash of light that blinds enemies that have line of sight to the prism within 8 / 12 / 15 / 25 meters for 7 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds. **Blind duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Blind radius is affected by Ability Range. **Blind requires line of sight from enemies to the prism, it must be unobstructed by obstacles and within their vision arc. *The direction of the prism's trajectory depends on where the HUD's targeting reticle is positioned when the prism is released. The prism's trajectory is not altered by gravity, but the prism will bounce off surfaces in its path. *Holograms created from cannot create prisms but will mimic Mirage's body movement during the casting delay. *Casting delay of ~'2' seconds. |tips = |max = |bugs = *Prism's search lasers will target Sentinels but deal no damage. *When cast repeatedly, a second prism can remain floating indefinitely. }} See Also * de:Prisma es:Prisma (Habilidad) ru:Призма Category:Mirage Category:Update 14 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Radiation Damage